


Ocean's Lullaby

by KounetsuDeb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mild Infinity War spoilers, Sebastian the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KounetsuDeb/pseuds/KounetsuDeb
Summary: At the end of the day, the sun always sets.A short story, the first time I've written in years. Sorry not sorry.Mild spoilers inside.





	Ocean's Lullaby

A strong breeze carried in the sweet and salty scent of the ocean through open windows. The sun was starting to set and colors just starting to dance across the horizon as she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a thick towel around herself and the other around her hair she stepped out into the bedroom only to notice the door was open ajar. Thinking nothing of it, since Jane was the only other occupant of the house she pulled on a loose nightshirt and shorts before she ran her brush through her hair.

“Jane?” She glanced up in the corner of her dresser mirror as to look out in the hallway, not hearing or seeing anything in response. “Jane are you out there?” 

A soft mew was her only response as a black and white shorthair cat slid through the cracked open door, coming to sit at her feet with curious yellow eyes. 

“Did Jane fall asleep in her paperwork and Poptart crumbs again, Sebastian?” Darcy couldn’t help the half smile on her lips as she picked up the cat in her arms. Stroking his fur and letting her smile grow as the feline purred and nuzzled against her cheek.

“Guess it’s just us tonight, isn’t it?” Darcy yawned, sitting the cat on top of the bedding and sliding in next to it. Pleased as the cat moved towards her once more, curling up near her cheek. “Glad I have such a handsome man to keep me company.” 

She could hear the distant sound of the ocean lapping against the rocky shore. The sound of leaves rustling in the wind and the ticking of the clock in the hallway. The TV was silent, nor was there any tapping against their well abused computer keyboards. 

“It’s quiet tonight, I can’t even hear those damn birds outside.” She whispered to the cat, letting her fingers dance along behind his ears and lightly scratching his favorite spots. Her eyes growing heavy as the sun slowly moved down below the horizon, leaving the world cast in a warm red light. “I wonder if something is coming.” 

“Good night, Sebastian.” She let her eyes finally fall to a close, her breathing slowing as she succumbed to slumber. Sebastian never moved from her pillow, not when the world grew quieter, not even when the breeze carried what little remained of Darcy Lewis as she turned to ash out the window.

___________

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do people still need to disclaim anymore?  
Just a little something I thought up after the movie, hoping this will push me back into the world of writing again.


End file.
